


Yours.

by seshgremlin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crying, M/M, i love jeanmarco, precious angels - Freeform, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshgremlin/pseuds/seshgremlin
Summary: I can’t summarise this without crying :)
Relationships: Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 1





	Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an incredible amount of brain rot for jeanmarco right now. as always - not proof read, spell checked, etc.

everyone was comfortably buzzed - hell, even captain levi seemed to be less tense than usual, his amber tinted glass clutched loosely between his fingers. the mess hall was empty, filled with half the remaining scouts from the last mission. the hit had been harsh, and a lot of soldiers had immediately returned to their quarters to sleep off the hours on horseback and the pain of lost comrades. and it had been that way for the last two weeks - to the point where their commander had been unable to plan another expedition for a further two months.

so the scouts did what they could do - train and plan. when they were done for the daylight hours, they did what little relaxing they could do in their profession. luckily for them, unluckily for others, pixis had shipped them a few crates of alcohol, presumably his way of sympathising with the losses they had endured. of course, the scouts took the offering with open arms, the majority of them taking their share to their quarters or outside with a few oil lamps to drink and watch the stars. some had stayed in the mess hall; eren, mikasa, arming, sasha .. ‘ the gang ‘ as connie had once referred to them as, rather than the 104th training corps.

“ and that’s when the horse bit him right in the ass! i’ve never heard the suicidal bastard scream with such a high, girly pitch! “ jean could barely get the words out through his drunken giggles, which were followed by loud roars of laughter as eren glowed a bright red in embarrassment. briefly, a few fists slammed into the wooden tables in an attempt to compose themselves, jean’s included. in his drunken joy, he failed to hear one voice, and the tears in his eyes at his own laughter made his vision blurry as he looked around the familiar faces, searching for the one laugh he couldn’t hear. hell, even captain levi was hiding a smirk behind his glass .. surely he would’ve found this hilarious. 

“ hey, don’t you remember? you were there mar... “ his voice trailed off, unheard over the laughter that still echoed throughout the mess hall. as his tears of amusement dried up as he realised just why his eyes were unable to seek out the missing laughter. why the joke didn’t feel as funny as it should of been when he couldn’t hear the laughter that always made his heart flutter and thump a little quicker. when his eyes didn’t clash with those that would roll with a smile at his sarcasm as he poked fun and butted heads with eren. why suddenly the room felt cold and the alcohol seemed to leave his system completely, leaving him with a nauseating headache and a heart so heavy that his shoulders sagged as he silently excused himself from the room that seemed far too joyful for his current change in mood.


End file.
